Is it true?
by BeachBabe.xo
Summary: troy and sharpay old childhood friends can they become again or will friends get the better of them troyPay
1. Coffee Queen

it was 10 minutes befor homeroom as ryan and sharpay strut through the doors

who let the ice princess out of her kingdoom

Chad blurted out while the wildcats laughed acsept troy who just watched her walk past sharpay just went on thinking to herslf dont bite keep going keep going ryan steped and gave them a glare.

Just give her a break alright

He shouted at them they all looked shoockedacsept for troy troy knew how much ryan cared about his sister

Why do you let her dragyou around like some sort of lost puppy ryan corbin answerd

she dosent i follow her because i care for her

chad looked confused as troy looked up ryan went on

im there for her when no one els is alright im there when you go parading around the school making run of her and im, im there when you hurt her

he look straight at troy the moment he said that troy knew what he ment and looked at the floor

Look sorry ryan troy began comeon guys we can lay off her a bit

troy we you never lay on her always sticking up for her

ryan was in shoock troy sighed and walked off ass the warning bell for home room rang evry one rushed to get there in time

troy are you ok you look a bit pale

miss darbis asked as evry one looked at troy acsept sharpay

Yeah uhg just got a head ach

well you can go and get a drink then she answerd

ugh thanks

troy said as he got up and left ryan shook his head about 5 minutes later the bell went to dissmiss evryone sharpay stayed two minutes to talk to miss about the next play after her convo she walked out the room as troy came around the corner with a cup of hot coffee bash they collided troys coffee went all down sharpay

BOLTON!!!

im so sorry sharpay

oh shut up bolton What am i going to do now this was already my back up shirt

ugh here i have this i am really sorry

troy held out a wildcat vest sharpay snached it and walked off into the girls to change

At lunch

sharpay started to walk over to her table where Ryan and kelisi were sat

Intresting fashion choice shar

ryan shut up she laughed

That jerk troy spilt his coffee over me so not only do i have to were this i had to talk to him ahrg!

im sorry i wasnt there shar

its ok ry

you dont have to be there 24/7/52 you have your own life

sorry shar but after last time im here to protect you

sharpay laugh but stoped when she saw troy bolton walking over

Dont worry shar ill kick his ass

Sharpay can i talk to you

NO YOU CANT ryan shouted at him

ryan its ok ill see what this jerk wants

sharpay said as she got up and walked with him

Sharpay i just wanted to say -

she cut him off

look bolton dont worry ill wash and dry your vest then bring it to school tomorrow

but i -

she cut him off again

ill give it to you in homeroom BOLTON now if youve finished ill be going

Hey captin what are yu doing with the ice queen

chad and zeke walked up to them zeke just smiled at her

Oh im the queen now when did i get my promotion it was princess thismorning stick with your story you dork

the rest of the wildcats and taylor and gabby walked up to them

ugh no chad we were just talking about old times when we were like 5

what are you going on about bolton no we wernt i didnt even know you when i was 5 so get lost now

She walked off as zeke and chad looked at eachother

Bact At sharpays table

Heyah Sharpay kelsi let out

Hey She answerd

What did that jerk want

To know when i would give him his vest back what cheek

yeah well catch you to later i have to go

She Hugged kelsi and ryan then walked off

The next day

Sharpay walked up to the wildcat table and said

Bolton im sorry i forgott your vest ill pop it around your house later ok

wait you gave her your vest

gabby blurted out madly sharpay smiled to herself she knew that gabby was jealous troy knew there was going to be an argument like evry other day

and how do you no where he lives

Sharpay smirked and said i have my ways then walked off to class

at the end off the day sharpay walked out of school on home ryan had the doctors he didnt need sharpay there and after he was going to stay over at kelsi's she was just going to chill out for the night and pamper herself.


	2. Friends

Sharpay -

a voice said

befor you say anythink let me talk

it was none other than troy bolton

what do you want

look sharpay i rang my perants to say you would be stoping bye to give me my jacket back and well they whant you to stay for dinner for old times sake

BOLTON

sorry i wasted your time sharpay troy said with a saddend tone

god bolton let me get my words out i would love to, it was you that hurt me not your perents i love them

what i hurt you

troy its forgotten about now

no sharpay i never ment to hurt you, you were my first love how could i forget that but at lunch today when you said you didnt talked to me when we were five that hurt me

troy im sorry just im known as ice princess i have to live it up

it ok i guess so are you ready

ready ready for what she asked confussed

to have dinner you dounut

oh no troy i have to go to my house pick up your jacket and get changed

sharpay you look grate and forget about the jacket you keep it in memory as after tonigh you probaly wont talk to me again

troy dont be like that i do miss us its just all diffrent now

dont worry i understand and oh my god did you call me tory now come on lets go to my place

fine but if your perents kick me out for looking like a tramp im blaming you

you couldnt look like a tramp it you tried

they finaly got to troys house they all ate and caught up on old times

sharpay you havent changed one bit what happend between you and troy lisa bolton asked

we just went our seprate ways i mean every one says im mean but it was troy and that self centered gaby that took away my one true love of life

troy did what she shouted

dont worry im over it now it wont happen again

im so glad dear well me and jack have a party to go to so we will just leave you here to talk our do what ever you want to do

ok mrs bolton thank you for having me

sharpay hugged and kissed lisa on the cheek

later that evening troy and sharpay were on the sofa watching a movie called best friends till we die it was a chick flick troy and sharpay watched together as kids they never grew out of it when the movie finish the decieded to talk and catch up.

stay here.

troy said running up the stairs

ok i wasnt planning on going anywere abyway

sharpay answerd looking confused about five minutes later troy came back down the stairs with a scrap book

whats that troy

here look its a book of us when we were kids intill we split up

aww troy look theres out first kiss we look so happy

i know pay pay i look at it evry night befor i go to bed

shit did i just say that he thourght to himself sharpays eyes began to water she thourght to herself he called me paypay and smiled

troy why do you do that for dosnt gabby mind

i dont care its the only thing that makes me happy why are you crying?

im not crying my eyes are a little dusty can i take it to my house and copy it please troy please

only if we become friends again

only if you promise to never spill cooffee over me again wich infact burnt my arm

sharpay said jokingly hen pointed to a red mark on her arm troys eyes widend

oh my god pay im so sorry

troy its okay i was kidding but it did burn me she giggled troy im sory ive been so hard these past years i was just bitter because i lost you in such a harsh way you got to understand that

no sharpay i relised now i hurt you but the truth is corbin and zeke forced me to break up with you

WHAT

sharpay shouted troy back off a bit

they only told me the truth last month corbin told me when were were goin gout you where to good for me and you would make me sing and dance and wouldnt let me play B-ball i didnt care about what you made me do but i knew you were to good for me so i had to let you go thats when i told you i hated you and never wanted to speack to you again i was hurting so much in side

Sharpay and troy both had tears falling down there cheeks but troy continued

last month they saw me watching you and told me the truth zeke wanted you all for himself he fancyed you bad and corbin ... corbin said i loved you more than B-ball it was true sharpay i did im sorry.


	3. The premire

The next day at school ashley walked in

Hey look hows the ice kingdoom

chad blurted at sharpay she turned around about to blast back but troy answerd first

just shut up chad give it a rest

ashley smiled to herself and went on to home room chad looked at troy in disbelife

whats wrong man why dont you have a laugh

you find bullying sharpay having a laugh , man you need to get your head sorted out

Ashley was hiding nere the lockers listening with a grate big smile on her face troy came around and she gabbed his arm

Ahhg Hey sorry you scared me then

Sharpay giggled aww im sorry but i herd what you did for me i just wanted to say thanks

Well thats the least i can do for my new best friend

Sharpay blushed and kissed him on the cheek then walked off waving, ryan came up to her and grabbed her hand

Shar what were you doing with troy bolton

huh what

dont act dubm shar i just saw you

what you got a spy cam on me or somthink he just stuck up for me i had to thank him

your feelings for him never did go away did they

ryan what on earth are you talking about

you know shar your still in love with him arnt you

Ry dont be silly i would never have feelings for him again we hardly talk

Shar im your brother you were at his house last night

Yeah i know only to take his vest back

what the vest thats still on your bed

i no i forgot to take it

if you say so shar anyway come on were going to be late

After home room it was free period ryan had to go help miss darbis out so sharpay went to the one thing she loved other than ryan the staged and began singing

We used to be so happy together, then one day you turned your back, you said it was for the best, but how is breaking my heart so good why is it all ways me that ends up heart broken why do i always feel the pain how come im the one with tears running down my face

Hey i know how you feel a gental voice came from the back of the stage

Oh hey troy what are you doing here

Looking for you i knew you were here

Well you found me whats up?

Well my moms work has given her 4 tickets to go see the premire of love and hate

omg you are so lucky did you have to rubb it in my face she joked

shar she got 4 tickets my mom asked me to ask one of my good friends along

i didnt think that would be chads type of movie but ok

no shar im asking you

what

will you go with me paypay he staired into her deep brown eyes

Oh my god troy i love you she jumped and huged him

well the ladys do seem to love me i think its my slick moves or maybe the hollywood good looks she laughed

oh yes troy you are irresistible i cant take my eyes off you she laughed

i wish now anyway sing that song again

Yeah about that what did you mean when you said i know how you feel

oh its comlicated

i know the feeling any way if you dont mind i would like to get back to my song

i knew you wrote that its beautiful like you

Shut up troy

no make me then he got a mic and got on stage

ladies and gentalmen you all know her as the drama queen the one the only sharpay evans!!

Thank you thank you this song is dedicated to my good friend troy boton who has always been there for me acsept when he stole my crown last year but never mind about that this ones for you troy she smiled and pointed at him and began singing

We always said friends forever and never let go but we held on a bit tight and it became more than we could ever know so now i love you more than i can say i just hope you love me the same way

Troy becan to sing into the mic, you know i love you dont have to ask nothing can change that because we always had a thing in the past

I love you

i love you too

our love will aways shine on trough

Sorry shar i couldnt help my self

lol its ok troy you made my song better

dont say that any way we better get going

**after last period**

sharpay walked out of history to find troy waiting for her

Troy i dont care what you say im going home to get changed

ok ill come with you

no troy im not going with you to the movie why dont you ask gabby shes your girlfriend

what why

she said shoutedat me in history today

Huh

she said she walked in on us singing and that im trying to take you away from her

you are coming shar

no im not im going home

Troy jumped in front of her put his hands on her shoulder and looked into her big eyes Sharpay just stood still and staired into his baby blue eyes she loved so much do i love him she thought to herself no i cant love him he has a girlfriend this jerk hurt me no i dont love him.

look paypay i dont want gabby to come i want you to come your my movie buddy your coming if i have to drag you by your ears

ahhhh help i gotta mad man she jokingly said ok troy but im going home to get changed

ok ill come with you

no its ok troy i've got some catching up to do with ryan

ok ill pick you up about half five ok

ok see you soon troyiie she giggled at his old name and hugged him

**5:32**

A knock knock on the door

Thats for me sharpay shouted down as she came down the stairs in a gorgeous purple dress with a black jacket, black highheels and black small handbag wow shar you look amazing where are you going

thank you ryan umm well mr and mrs bolton asked me to go to a movie with them

oh you mean out with troy i see

ryan shut it

just go answer the door already sis

sharpay answerd the door and walked out towards troys car

Oh my god paypay you look gorgeous

thanks lets go

oh yeah were meeting my perents there

oh ok, troy are you wereing eye makeup?

what no what are you going on about

its just your eyes there standing out more than normal

oh umm ok is that a bad thing

oh no no

The rest of the ride they were just talking about the past and catching up they meet up with troys perents and went inside

shar Shar troy was wisphering

oh yea what is it troy

you look cold are you ok

no im fine thanks troy

you dont look it here

troy sat closer to sharpay and put his arms around her she lay her head on his shoulder and they watched the rest of the film and befor they knew it they were back at troys house chatting.


	4. something on my mind

shar its 1:30

What she replied

dont worry you can stay here tonight if you want

well im going up now

yeah ill come with you getting tired now

they went up stairs to troys room

where do i sleep troy

umm in my bed i guess

sharpay striped down to her lacy black bra and matching french nickers she turned around to troy who was just staring a her

sorry i didnt know i would be sleeping so i didnt bring any nigh clothes is that ok?

troy just stood there stairing he new sharpay was georgous but he never new how perfect her body was

Troy - troy - TROY!!!

ah yeah what

what are you looking at?

oh nothink sorry

sharpay got into troys bed and snuggled up troy tuned around and began taking sheets and covers out of a cubord.

What are you doing?

oh getting some sheets to make a bed

troy this is your bed so get in.

troy felt akward but he got in it felt good to be so close to sharpay

troy you feel tence do you want me to go

no no not at all its just gabby

i knew it ill go dont worry i wont tell her

no sharpay stay its not like that

then what is it?

troy sighed he didnt want to tell her but her deep brown eyes felt so warm

i, i dont lover her any more i love someone els i cant tell you im sorry

troy please i need to know its personal

she was thinking the worst how could her and troy ever be together now he loves someone els troy looked confused but went on he help her hand and said

if you dont like the outcome please dont give me the cold shoulder

no why would i do that wait its no taylor is it because if it is ill have to slap you silly

no no ive been in love with this girl for years

oh just grate sharpay said in her head they are goning to be so strong i will just give up now

just tell me troy

ok first give me a hug it could be the last i ever get off you

come on troy im not going to leave you i lost you once its not happening again

sharpay leaned in for a hug then she went to pull away but troy held on he whispered in her ear

sharpay i love you

thats funny troy now who is it

sharpay its you

meh uhg i have to go

she scaredly said and sliped out of troys bed

i knew this would happen too soon

troy said to him self with a saddend tone with his head in his hands sharpay started to laugh as troy pulled up his head and turned to face her She bent down and placed her soft lips on to his and troy kissed back she then pulled away.

i was joking

what

its called acting

you are one evil girl do you no that

sharpay flashed him a billion doller smile that he loved to see as he grabed her down to him were they began kissing intill around 4 where they fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	5. its over

The next morning sharpay went down stairs in one of troys shirts to have some breakfast

Oh hey sharpay i didnt know you were here

oh hey mrs bolton well me and troy were up late last night and didnt notice the time

no no sharpay its just fine would you like some breakfast

yes please

sharpay how are your feelings towards troys girlfriend gabby

troys girl friend sharpay bitterly said well we really havent seen eye to eye in the past why

well shes coming over later for dinner and it would be lovly for you to join us

oh i cant my brothers taking me to one of his baseball games later i cant im sorry ummm i dont feel like breakfast i better go get changed

ok then dear see you soon

sharpay smiled at mrs bolton and went up stairs she got changed then sat on troys bed thinking intill he woke about 10 minutes later

heyah babe he said

oh troy i have to talk to you

troy knew somthink was wrong what is it shar

its us

whats wrong with us i didnt dream last nigh did i

no its just it that cow

huh stoy said confused

that cow you call a girlfriend i cant she said and began to cry

paypay i will deal with her come here

no troy i cant im sorry

with tears flooding down here face she ran out of his room down stairs and out the house to walk home she finaly got there a long 15minutes later befor she walked in she wiped away the tears from her eyes so know one knew she was crying she then put on a fake smile and opend the door ryan came running down the stairs

SHARPAY EVANS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ryan shouted

i was at a friends sorry ry

shar i was worried sick couldnt you of called or somethink

im sorry ry but im home now

oh my god shar whats wrong

what do you mean ry nothing

sharpay evans dont you lie to me he said with a fake seriouse voice

she laughed and hugged him she began to cry and tell him evrythink

oh shar im going to kill him hes not going to be able to hurt you again

no ry just leave it ill be ok the only man in my life i need is you she tryed to perk up

he kissed his sister on the head and smiled

shar i hope you know this means i have to protect you even more now he laughed

yes wich means im coming to your basball game

really he sounding exsited

yes of course you only live once so im going to try out basball ok

thank shar you dont know how much this means to me he jumped

i think i do ry im sorry i havent ever been befor

**At the game**

ryan took sharpay to a v.i.p box with a couple of the other players girlfriends

Heyah girls this is sharpay my sister this her first game and she knows nothing about baseball

dont worry ryan we will fill her in

ok thanks see you later shar ok

yeah ok and good luck

after ryan went and got ready for the match the girls started to talked to sharpay

dont worry we know nothing about basball either game after game we sit here talking about what we like so what do you like sharpay was it

yeah and well i like lots of things ummmm well really all i like is shopping oh and that my brother loves me she laughed

shopping your one of us so want to come to the mall with us after the game

sure youll never see me say no to shopping

**meanwhile at troys place**

troy came down about two hours after sharpay left

oh hey hunny are you ok

err yeah mom do you know when sharpay left

yes we were talking about gabby and she went rather pale then went upstairs to get changed then about 20minutes later she randownstair then out

wait what did you say about gabby i just asked if she wanted to stay for dinner and that gabby was coming around

what did she say mom

that she had to go to one of her brothers baseball games now go and get dressed gabby will be here soon

troy went up stairs and got changed thinking what have i done ive hurt her again he went down stairs gabby was already there he went to live but his dad stopped him

were are you going

uhg oh nowere dad

he went into the kitchen and sat down gabby came and gave him a kiss but he didnt kiss back

are you ok troy

no no im not

oh what has that bitch evans done ever since you bumped into her the other day you been acting all weird

troys perants were shocked at this

you know what gabb me and sharpay are friends again so you can shut it

ohmy god troy dont you see she dosnt want you as a friend shes just trying to split us up shes a witch

gabb shut up your begining to sound a bit bitchy outself

what has she done to you cast a spell with her witch powers

troy perents were now in disbelife gabby came across a such a sweet inocent girl what happend

gabby what has got into you jack said

whats got into me whats got into me is that your son is going around with sharpay she is a total slut mr and mrs bolton if you knew her better like really knew her you would know she screamed at them

miss montez we have known sharpay for as lng as she could crawl thank you very much now would you like to calm down

triy are you goung to let them talk to me like that

no no im not there not going t even talk to you ever again

she smiled with a satisfing smirk thank you troy at least someone has manners

there not going o be talking to you because were over gab

what

troy riped off a neckleace of a heart saying vanessas name on it

you herd me over

troy got up walked out got into his car and drove off.


	6. Set Up

Sharpay

a voice came from behind she turned around to see troy

sharpay look im sorry i didnt think i didnt want to hurt you again i know your hurting shar but please talk to me, me and gabby are over i did it for you i dont care what the others think of it i want it to just be me and you

troy said it with out taking a breath

troy thats it its never about what i want its always what evry one els wants im sorry

she got up and went into a nere toilet on of the girls got up to follow her and left troy standing there after abut ten minutes he left

-sharpay who was that he was way cute

she laughed it was troy she began to tell them the basics

awww you shouldnt blame him for every think by the sounds of it its evry one els keeping you apart plus i bet that ex girlfriend of his will get mad if you went with him and not forgetting he is so hott

sharpay laughed yeah but im always getting hurt im going to keep away from guy for a bit

ok but your still coming to the mall right? we have to treat you with lots of shoes to cheer you up she smiled

of course and thanks you've really helped

what are girllies for oh by the way my names keeligh

ok right better get back to the match befor they notice weve gone

**After the game**

Hey ry grate game

thanks shar do you think im better at batting or bowling

ughh both she smiled

thanks shar im just gonna show then we can go

umm ry keeligh asked me to go shopping with her

oh ok then dont forget to get me somthink she smiled and hugged her

ill see you later

**At the mall**

Hey look sharpay that guys cute

ewwwwww

what he is hot

i hate him he is always picking on me calling me the ice queen and stuff his names chad

CHAD she screaed at the top of her voice then grabbed sharpay and ran

he jumbed and triped over

The laughed so hard they fell over corbin got up and looked around sharpay keeligh took sharpay over to him

Oi chad ive been hearing things about you putting my girl down

what no was that you that called my name sharpay

io im talking to you

one second can i talk to you sharpay

Sharpay who the hell is she

Chad as much as i hate you she likes you and i think she just came over here to look at you

what really he said with a smirk

yeah and im not letting her anywere nere you

what how can you be so cold

ummmmm let me think maybe because i just might be the ice queen

look sharpay you dont really think i mean that do you you know im just playing

no chad go away

sharpay wait the truth is troy really likes you and well i try to turn him againts you because im jealous

WHAT she shouted

Chad leaned and kissed sharpay troy came out of the shop chad was in looking for him he saw then ran off sharpay didnt notice troy had seen them but she pushed chad off

eww what are you doing you freak

finaly, im getting troy to hate you he laughed oh yeah and by the way i dont like you at all he went after troy

What the hell just happend there she asked keeligh

looks like it was a set up chad kissed you when that hot boy from the basball game came out that shop then he ran away then you pushed chad off then he well you know the rest

oh my god troy

troy?

oh yeah the hot boy

dont worry we will sort it out later now lets get shopping

yeah chads his best friend he will tell troy the truth

yeah now lets get shopping.


	7. It worked

Ryan im home!

sharpay called ryan as she came in from the mall

Heyah sharpay have a nice time

yes and i got you somthink

really i was only joking when i said to get me somthink

oh ok then ill just go take it back she joked

no its ok shar now let me see it

she pulled out a silver basball bat

omg shar is that the kick 300 you cant get that anywere

only the best for you

thanks loads shar

oh yeah somthink really weird happend today

what shar?

well chad said he liked me then kissed me then said he didnt like me but then i found out troy saw when i neva im so confused

what you kissed chad

ewwww no he kissed me i pushed him off

oh my god shar you worried me then

but keeligh said troy came from the shop as he kissed me then he saw and ran off

so chad kissed you to get on troys nervs

well he said he was getting troy to hate me

right shar i dont care what you say im going round there

no ryan its fine ill talk to you later

no shar you dont know what this means chad cant just come and do what ever he likes to you

im your brother and im her to protect you and as i wasnt there ive got to got and let him not your not to be messed with

ryan no im putting my footdown

no shar im going

ryan grabbed his coat and hat and left sharpay ran up stairs to turn her laptop on it was already on and had an intant message from troy all it read was why? sharpay Why?

She pressed reply what do you mean why troy whats wrong? but no reply after about to minutes it said troy was offline then poped up Chad just logged on she clicked on it

chad Get out of your house now hurry

what sharpay have you lost it first you kiss me now this

what the hell you kissed me chad so fuck off you better get out now hurry

no you cant tell me what to do oh my god you are so stubbon but its going to cost you

what the hell are you talking about sharpay

you will see in about 5minutes is it true what keeligh told me

whos keeligh

the girl i was with at the mall

oh the cute one what did she tell you?

that when you kissed me troy walked out of the shop

no sharpay you kissed me so shut up

oh my god your trying to turn troy against me arnt you

no would i do that to my best friend no!

you told me you liked me then kissed me then i pushed you off i dont think i would kiss you then push you off chad your so fucking evil

what are you talking abou you fucking whore you kissed me

stop putting up an act chad your not with anyone and you have been called me names for the past god nose how many years i dont think i would just come up to you and kiss you complete twat

sharpay how am i going to pay

my brothers going to be at yours any minute

oh yeah ive got a b-ball captin here you think im scared

oh my god chad troys with you isnt he

Yes and he knows evrythink about you kissing me he thought you loved him but now he nose diffrent

Troy chad set me up you have t belive me he kissed me troy

it all makes sence now shar you ran out on me because you liked chad hes my best friend sharpay how could you

oh my god troy do you really think i would kiss him i hate him!!!

She slamed her laptop down and began to cry she then phoned ryan

ryan where are you im at gas station then im going around chads whats wrong shar your crying

chad told troy that i kissed him and troy belives him ryan what im i going to do

dont worry sis ill settle for you

ok ryan but im coming around i dont want you doing anythink

ok shar see you soon bye-


	8. Hospital

knock knock chad hered at his door ryan was stood there

oh hey ryan umm why are you here

he was now shitting himself ryan wasnt hard or tuff but when it came to his sister he would do anythink

i think we both know the answer to that chad

ughh yeah i guess look ryan im sorry if your sister kissed me

troy was just sat in the chair watching he was so upset to even move

chad why are you lieing to him cant you see hes upset chad you know you kissed her and we all know what your trying to do

ryan was know up in chads face untill the door went chad smiled ryan went and opend the door it was sharpay

hey ry you havent done anythink have you she said as he hugged her

no sharp

now where were we chad

look sharpay why dont you just admitt you kissed me

chad stop messing with my sister shes not a whore but it looks to me like you are

ryan you need to get out of her ass and grow up

Sharpay then stood up and troy was still sat there watching

i hope you know what youve done youve her your captin hes not going to be playing for a wile intill he gets over it and your going to lose becasuse your not good enuf on your own and you no it your just troys little men and hes the big cheef

chad was getting redder and redder

shut up ryan

no make me why is it its always troy that gets the girls the fame huh its because you are all a load of shit without him so say good by to that championship

chad had enuff he rolled up his fist and went to punch ryan but he saw it coming and ducked WACK He hit sharpay knocked her out

SHARPAY troy screamed at the top of his voice

YOUVE KILLED MY SISTER ryan shouted and began beating chad up troy was cradiling sharpay in his arms

wake up pay pay please i love you please dont die

ryan blanked out he bust chads nose then he came to

oh my god what have i done he turned around SHARPAY he shouted he picked out his phone and rand for help

Hello how may i help you

hurry my sister shes dieing

calm down sir were are you

He told her where they were and befor he knew it they were in hospital

Dont worry shes not dieng shes just unconscious

The docter said to ryan as he walked it

she just needs to stay here intill she wakes up then she will need some rest if you would like to talk to her he can here you she also has a big lump on her head so watch that ok

what aboth the other one chad

oh he has sufferd a broken nose but will be fine after some stiches

uhh ok im going to get a drink befor i go see her is that ok

oh yes the other boy is in with her

oh troy what is he doing ahhhhh

he stoped himself no its ok its fine

**in the ward**

sharpay i dont no if you can here me but im sorry i was putting it all together chad lied to me he was my best friend and you had been so harsh i thought you were trying to get me back hes been there through alot together im just so sorry when were out off here im going to kill him if you think what your brother did ill do it 10times more ryans a bit shocked he blanked out didnt know what he was doing chad deserved evrythink he got but he is fine i hope you here me shar it seems so diffrent without you shouting at someone god help it when you wake up making the doctors do all this and that for you

troy got up and kissed her on the cheek ill be back soon just getting a drink he turned away and went to leave but a faint voice stoped him

im sorry

he sharply turned around

sharpay your awake

yeah troy im sorry im not going to bother you anymore ive corsed so much trouble

what no shar i want you to bother me as much as you like i want you to be a part of my life in any way possible

troy how can you say that im the reason you split up with your girlfriend im the reason me and chad are in hospital and im the reason you want to kill chad

no sharpay your not the reason im the reason i made all of those things happen i split up with gabby im the one who belived chad im the reason that i love you

she smiled to herself as ryan walked in

sharpay your awake he went and kissed her on the head owwwwww she screched

whats wrong shar

when you toched my head

oh yeah youve got a lump the doctor said im sorry shar i forgot

its ok ry ill take a hugg she laughed gently

Chad walked in with about 30 stiches on his nose

get out troy said

look troy im sorry

i said get out

troy dont leave it

look chad i didnt mean to blank out on you ryan said but im not sorry for what i did

look ryan i know it was my fault it was so wrong off me but sharpay was tearing troy away from b-ball

troy got angry is that all you think about is fucking b-ball

sharpay began to cry

sharpay im really sorry please forgive me

no chad do you ever say sorry for picking on me no so what makes this any diffrent

Chad just looked to the floor as ryan held is crying sister troy got up and took chad out of the room

look i trusted you and you blew it man after all these years ive been mugged dude

troy im sorry please dont kick me off the team

oh my god there you go again more b-ball do you no what i quit

what

you herd i quit alright now fuck off chad and dont come back.


	9. A new Friend

Ahhhhhhhhhhg

sharpay screamed it ecoed trough the house ryan flew in and troy shot up (troy stayed at the evans house last night)

sharpay whats wrong ryan asked

what is this on my head

the lump on sharpays head had turned purple

it looks like its turned into a bruse

get it off now ryan

shar you csnt your just gonna have to wait intill it gose itself

i cant be seen looking like this look at me

you could were a low hat troy but in

my life is now over ohh ryan can i use your pink prada hat please

i supose you did buy it for me now lets get ready we were going to see a movie today

yeah i better go troy said

no it ok troy you can come

but you cant stand me

no did i ever say that i hate that you keep breaking sharpays heart you can stay unless your planning on doing it again

he laughed no ryan not this time but im going to have to go home for some money is that ok

no well buy now go find somethink to were from my closet

ryan went and showed troy where it was and got his hat for sharpay he came back and sharpay was already dressed in baby pink boots a blue mini skirt and pink top she then ted her hair in pigtails and place the hat on it covered up really well

what do you think she asked

one word fabulous

sharpay smiled back atya now lets go

they set off soon after zac had finished they got there got there tickets and went in when they found there seats and settled down ryan offered to go and get drinks and popcorn gabby was there and spotted them all when ryan went out to get drinks she followed ryan got into the que vanessa stood right next to him turned her back to him and began to fake cry ryan looked and taped her on the back.

are you ok

yes im fine

she turned around

gabriella

oh hello ryan yes im fine

Gabriella i no somthinks wrong why would you just cry

its just well oh you dont care

yes i do i cant just leave you here crying

well i saw you and sharpay come in looking so happy then i saw troy and i well i still love him ryan how could he do this to me

aww come here gabriella i know how you feel

you do

yea when we went on holiday two years ago i met this girl teekie when went out then i had to go we promised to stay together then last year we went back i was so happy that i was going to see teekie only when i got there i found out she was cheatong on me it broke my heart but i had to get over it and sharpay helped me.

aww ryan im so sorry for you i have no one to help me im all alone

dont worry ill help you get over troy

dont be silly ryan sharpay would kill you

she dosent rule me

thank you so much ryan oh do you want my number we could hang out sometime

yeah that would be grate

they swaped numbers ryan got the drinks and went back in but gabby went home to do some planning

**At gabriellas house**

She took ok her diary and wrote

dear diary i was planning on using ryan to get to sharpay and troy but after what he told me i feel really bad i think im begining to like him he told me somethink really close to his heart he trusted me and he said he would be there for me maybe i dont like him maybe its just the guilt but im going to keep the plan going it cant hurt anyone well maybe that whore sharpay but who cares about her i mean chad rang me and told me she had split troy and him up how horible well im going to call ryan later but for now im going to do my home work.

**Later on**

Ryan was in his room on the computer and troy and sharpay were downstairs talking ryans phone went off

Hello

hey its gabby

oh hey are you ok

yeah im feeling much better thank you so do you want to grab somthink to eat

yeah sure wanna meet in 10 at georgii's snacks

sounds great see you there

lucas went down stairs and grabed his jacket

were are you going sharpay asked

oh just out to meet a friend i wont be long

ok see you later

ryan left as troy started to laugh

whats so funny sharpay asked

ryan has friends

yes thank you he dose you know at out villa were really popular

really how that happen

there isnt any basketball jerks to bring us down

basketball jerks where are they then he laughed

well im looking at one and all his friends are

you mean ex basketball jerk and most of my friends probaly arnt speaking to me after chads finished with them

what do you mean ex

i quit oh yeah thats when i took chad out of the ward i told him i quit

troy dont be silly your dad would never let that happen

sharpay all my life all its ever been is basket ball i thought all there was was basketball

but i found there are other things to life like you


	10. Plan is working

Heyah

Gabby said as she sat down at the table where ryan was sat

hey how are you feeling

im fine now ryan stop worrying so how are you

im fine so want a drink

umm no do you want to take a walk

yeah sure

so ryan why are you always listening to your sister its like she rules you

no im very protective of her and like all the other guys around the school dont like me so sharpays all i really have

aww thats so said why dont you ever try to be friends with them

i did once i got homeschooled for a bit intill second grade sharpay was so popular then i desiced to go to school with her i already knew troy well when i was with sharpay evrybody wanted to no me they wanted to no what i liked and didnt when they found out i loved acting and singing they called me gay all the other boys where in to sports and all that sharpay was always there for me but then when were were about 13 sharpay had enuf she fliped stood up for me and with it lost all her friends and her boy friend it broke her heart i have so much to thank sharpay for

oh my god ryan i didnt relise im sorry

its ok i dont mind im used to it

but ive been so mean to you with troy and corbin

its ok were friends now right

yea friends now lets go to the park

**at ashleys house**

The door knoked

Troy ashley shouted jasons at the door for you

troy went to the door

oh hey man

hey i saw what you did to chad nose i didnt know you had it in you

i didnt do anythink to chad dude

chads came round mine i saw his nose he said you hit him

oh my god i never that was ryan he broke chads nose i swear

haha he laughed ryan god man you make me laugh he couldnt hurt a fly

dude im telling you it was ryan chad went to punch him but ryan moved and he hit sharpay so he fliped out

oh my god is sharpay ok

what do you care she said and went up to the door

sharpay i dont care who you are but no guy hits a girl

im fine jason now want to come in

ugh yeah ok

you dont even have a mark on you im suprised

sharpay took off her hat look

wow thats a big

i know so dont tell anyone

i wasnt going to any way

so troy whats this about you and b-ball

its simple ja i quit

man you cant we need you

and i need myself i have to take some time away from it all

oh man if we lose this its your fault he joked

so you aint mad with me

no chad had it coming he needs to get it that you love sharpay

what how did you know that

its all over your face you never stoped loving her troy

Sharpay went read umm want a drink jason

yeah please if you dont mind

no its fine

at that ryan walked trough the door with a smile from each ear

Ryan who have you been with

just a friend oh why is jason here

hey man i herd what you did to chad fairplay

uhh thanks

ryan dont change the subject it was a girl wasnt it

yes so what

aww ryan has a crush who is it ryan

no one and i dont have a crush ok now leave me alone

tell me who your friend is then ill leave you alone

you dont know her so it dosnt matter

ok if i dont no her you can tell me

fine it was gabby montez

WHAT she shouted

yeah sharpay i dont care if you dont like her i do

you have a crush on the worst skank bag in the world

Sharpay shut up you know how it feels to be picked on now your doing it and i dont have a crush

ryan she stole evrythink from me

look she isnt what she seems shar just give her a chance

what a chance for her to ruin my life

sharpay dont be so stupid

well sorry mrs stupid isnt talking to you intill you ditch her!


	11. user?

Gabriella opend up her diary Dear diary me and ryan went out for a walk today then onto the park ryan just rang me so ive now found out that ashley isnt talking to him my plan is working i do feel bad but it has so be done i just need a way to get into troy and sharpay im going to ruin whats left of her pathetic life its just bad ryan has to go trough it but to cheer him up im taking him to a movie after school tomorow. she closed her diary and smiled to herself Time to ring troy.

Hello

hey troy its me gabriella

oh yeah hi

troy i just rang to say sorry for what i said about sharpay i relise that now i just called to say can we be friends

uhgg why

look troy i had lots of fun with you when we were together and im sure you did to

well yeah

well then friends

uggh yeah but i really dont think you should be hanging around with ryan gabb

i dont tell you who your friends are for one you wouldnt be anywere nere sharpay

i knew it leave ryan alone gabby

no i wont he is a nice guy unlike you

yeah i nice guy your going to crush

at that troy slamed his phone down he went up to ryans room and knocked on the door

Go away

troy walked in ryan sharpay isnt trying to be mean

troy evryone thinks im her lost sheep i dont want that when im with gabby they dont think that

ryan do you think shes just using you to get to sharpay

what no sharpay has told you to say that didnt she

no she dosnt know im up here i was just on the phone to Gabriella it didnt sound good

really oh man i really thourght i could trust her that i had a friend

i think you should just talk to her i dont think she would lie

Thanks troy by the way tell sharpay im sorry

troy got up and left as ryan rang gabriella

Hello

Heyah gabby umm can we meet somewere i need to talk to you

yeah sure ryan what about the park we went to yesterday

yeah that will do see you in a second bye

ryan shut his phone down grabed his hat and went out to the park gabriella was already there

Heyah ryan you seemed down on the phone are you ok

yeah i'm fine ive just been hereing some things

like what

im just going to come right out and say this are you using me

what oh my god no who said that it was your sister wasnt it

know it it was oh nobody he looked to the floor

look ryan she said and walked closer to him if i was using you would i do this

she leaned in and kissed him


End file.
